Departure
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Saya tak balas pesan Yoongi, saya langsung telepon dia. Yoongi di sana bertanya mengapa saya yang dikenalnya paling malas bicara di telepon ini menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubunginya. BTS. Jimin centric. Mention Minyoon.


**Departure**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di dekat gerbang keberangkatan, duduk banyak orang. Para penjaga berseragam hilir-mudik memeriksa keadaan stasiun. Siang yang ramai, langit cerah buat hawa sedikit panas. Seekor anjing menggonggong ketika dia melihat kucing. Padahal kucing itu hanya diam (jilat-jilat badan, tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi), tapi si anjing _senewen_. Pak polisi yang memegang tali kekang anjing itu cuma tertawa-tawa habis kawannya tendang si kucing supaya jauh dari bibir stasiun. Saya masih duduk, orang-orang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ketika saya menghela napas dan melihat ke arah gerbang yang terbuka lebar, saya sadar kalau kami semua yang menempelkan pantat di kursi adalah orang-orang yang menunggu sesuatu. Mereka mungkin menungu keretanya tiba, atau sanak-saudaranya tiba. Mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya.

Seorang penjaga mengumumkan kedatangan kereta. Meski operator sudah bicara lewat pengeras suara, dia tetap melakukan itu. Mana tahu ada yang tak dengar, mungkin. Orang-orang berduyun-duyun beranjak. Koper-koper mereka seret. Tas-tas dijinjing. Orang-orang itu berjalan ke arah gerbang keberangkatan. Lalu, sepilah jalan yang semula sesak. Di bangku-bangku sekitar saya, tersisa beberapa orang saja. Saya tak kenal mereka. Anehnya saya agak merasa kesepian ketika melihat bangku kosong yang begitu banyak. Saya menghela napas (untuk yang kesekian kali). Langit masih terik. Kucing yang diusir itu tak kembali lagi. Saya menatap dua tangan saya yang kosong.

Ah, saya tak bawa apa-apa. Saya akan pergi tapi saya tak punya jinjingan. Anak-anak yang mau pulang ke Kampung halaman mungkin saja membawa oleh-oleh bagi orangtua mereka. Para suami yang akan pulang menemui istri mereka pasti bawa sesuatu. Tapi saya, tidak. Saya ingat istri di rumah. Dia sering menghubungi saya lewat pesan singkat. Rindu, katanya. Saya pun sama. Jadi, karena tangan ini kosong, apakah oleh-oleh yang saya bawa adalah kerinduan? Lucu memang. Saya berkhayal bagaimana Yoongi mengomel karena suaminya tak bawa apa-apa dari perantauan. Saya merogoh saku. Seingat saya, ada sebuah dompet dengan kartu-kartu debit juga lembaran-lembaran uang bernominal besar di dalam sana. Tapi ketika saya rogoh saku kanan di mana dompet itu seharusnya berada, yang saya temukan hanya selembar kertas struk belanja (dari hari yang entah). Saya rogoh saku kiri, tak ada pula si dompet itu. Sedang di pantat saya hanya ada dua saku kosong. Saya tercenung lama memikirkan di mana kira-kira si dompet saya simpan. Jika saya bisa duduk di bangku stasiun ini, pastilah dompet itu saya bawa. Sebab, saya butuh uang untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Ada kemungkinan sesuatu hal terjadi sehingga saya lupa pada si dompet. Mungkin saja saya sempat dihipnotis lalu dompet saya dicuri? Sempat saya berpikir seperti itu.

Mendadak orang-orang yang tersisa di kursi-kursi itu memerhatikan saya. Saya yang malu pura-pura tak tahu. Saya kembali duduk biasa, mencoba santai meski dalam kepala masih ada si dompet dan antek-anteknya yang tak juga tahu nasibnya bagaimana.

"Anda kenapa?"

Seseorang berhenti di depan saya.

"Anu, dompet saya hilang."

"Hilang? Sayang sekali. Bagaimana Anda melakukan perjalanan kalau begitu?"

"…tak tahu, _lah_."

Orang itu merengut, setengah bibirnya terangkat seperti menahan tawa. Mungkin baginya jawaban saya cukup aneh. Tapi dia tak berkomentar lagi tentang itu. Dia ambil tempat di sebelah saya. Kopernya dia taruh di depan kaki. Bajunya rapi. Walau kulitnya kecokelatan, dia terlihat cerah dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Anda mau pergi kemana?" Dia bertanya.

Saya mau menjawab, tapi kata yang saya cari tidak ada di kepala ataupun di lidah. Saya hanya membuka mulut tanpa bersuara. Pikiran saya seketika melayang. Saya mau pergi kemana? Saya tak ingat kemana tujuan saya. Perasaan saya mengatakan bahwa saya memang harus duduk untuk menunggu giliran pergi. Tapi kemana? Saya hanya ingat Yoongi, tapi di mana istri saya itu tinggal? Kenapa saya lupa? Saya bingung waktu itu. Yang terlintas malah pertanyaan untuk orang di sebelah saya. "Anda mau pergi kemana?"

"Saya mau pulang, bukan pergi."

"Bukankah pulang dan pergi adalah sama ketika kita duduk di sini menunggu keberangkatan?"

Dia tertawa. "Hmm … bisa dibilang sama, tapi beda juga. Kalau pergi, ada yang kita tinggalkan. Saya mau pulang, ada yang menantikan saya di sana." Tangannya menunjuk suatu arah.

"Kalau begitu saya juga mau pulang … sebab di rumah, Yoongi pasti menantikan saya."

"Istri Anda?"

"Ya."

"Tapi saya tak lihat tas atau koper Anda?"

"Saya … tak bawa." Jangankan tas atau koper, dompet pun tak tahu di mana. Saya mulai keki pada diri saya sendiri. Saat itu saya semakin yakin kalau sebelum ini saya dihipnotis sampai lupa segala-gala.

"Jam berapa Anda akan naik kereta?"

Saya melirik layar besar di belakang kepala. Ada jam-jam yang tertera di sana sebagai penanda keberangkatan. Tapi yang mana yang mesti saya naiki? Yang mana yang sudah saya booking tiketnya? Saya merogoh saku lagi. Tidak ada tiket. Saya meremas-remas struk belanja yang seharusnya sudah saya buang sedari kapan.

"Tiket saya tak ada, saya tak tahu."

Saya menatap orang itu. Dia tengah merengut.

"Anda ini benar mau pulang atau tidak?"

Bahkan untuk menggeleng, saya ragu.

Dia mengangkat bahu. Mungkin coba maklumi sikap saya. "Saya cukup heran pada Anda, tapi sudahlah. Bertemu dengan orang yang bisa saya ajak bicara saja sudah syukur."

"Apa Anda termasuk orang yang jarang bicara? Kenapa bicara dengan saya sudah syukur?"

Dia menahan tawa, tapi ujung-ujungnya lepas juga. "Ah, bukan begitu. Sebentar lagi mungkin saya akan benar-benar meninggalkan kursi ini, dan bicara dengan Anda sungguh sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Anda seperti orang yang suka mensyukuri segala hal, ya?"

"Apapun itu, meski remeh, mesti disyukuri. Kepulangan ini saja mesti saya syukuri."

Dia tersenyum, lembut, tapi ada sedikit sedih yang saya rasa. Padahal ucapannya belum menjurus kemana-mana, tapi sebagai orang yang hobinya bertanya, saya katakan padanya apa yang muncul di kepala.

"Apa Anda mengalami kesulitan sebelum melaksanakan kepulangan ini?"

"Sulit, itu sulit. Tapi sudah berlalu. Saya sempat sakit parah, tapi semua beban itu lenyap bagai diusir angin. Sekarang saya hanya tinggal pulang…"

Penjaga gerbang memanggil-manggil. Orang-orang yang tersisa di stasiun beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Lelaki itu hendak berdiri dan menyeret kopernya. Sedang, pantat saya masih _nempel._

"Saya duluan," katanya.

"Ah—oh," jawab saya tak jelas. "selamat jalan, emm … siapa nama Anda?"

"Saya Taehyung."

"Ya, selamat jalan Taehyung."

Kursinya menjadi kosong. Kursi-kursi yang lain pun benar-benar jadi kosong. Hanya saya seorang yang masih duduk. Saya lihat Taehyung semakin menjauh pada mulut gerbang keberangkatan. Dia sempat melambaikan tangan untuk pamit terakhir kali, ketika saya bangkit dan berdiri.

Penjaga menutup gerbang (dan tak akan dibuka sampai tiba waktu keberangkatan yang selanjutnya). Taehyung adalah yang terakhir pada jam itu.

" _Tunggu! Tunggu!"_

Saya mendengar suara yang sangat saya kenali. Seorang anak remaja berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tasnya besar, jinjingannya ada di kanan-kiri. Dia memberikan tiketnya pada penjaga dengan susah payah. Dari belakang saya mencoba menerka siapa gerangan anak itu. Saya tak memanggil, hanya memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Sekali dia menoleh ke belakang dan kami bertatapan. Itu hanya sebentar. Tapi tebakan saya benar.

"Jungkook, mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang!"

Dia tak bisa melambaikan tangan, jadi hanya melempar senyum pada saya. Sebelum dia menghilang, saya bangun dari duduk dan berniat untuk menyusulnya. Saya belum tanya dia mau kemana. Saya bahkan tak tahu dia mau pulang atau pergi. Saya memanggilnya lagi, tapi Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Pintu itu tertutup rapat ketika saya menginjakkan kaki di mulut gerbang. Jungkook dibawa oleh kereta yang secepat kilat tinggalkan stasiun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya terbangun dengan separuh badan yang kram. Bagian sebelah kiri tak bisa saya gerakkan. Kaku dari kepala sampai kaki. Saya diam kira-kira semenit-dua menit untuk menunggu sampai rasa kram itu habis.

Selama saya diam, teringat mimpi yang semalam saya lihat. Kembang tidur biasa akan saya lupakan ketika mata terbuka. Tapi yang ini persisnya bahkan tak terlupa. Saya ingat lelaki berkemeja itu. Saya ingat waktu Jungkook lari terburu dengan gendongan tas besar dan jinjingan yang banyak. Saya ingat ketika panggilan saya tak didengarnya. Saya ingat di balik gerbang keberangkatan yang terbuka lebar itu ada kereta yang pergi bagai kilat. Begitu cepat dia dan gerbong-gerbongnya meninggalkan stasiun. Meninggalkan saya. Mereka meninggalkan saya. Yang tak saya ingat adalah alasan mengapa perjalanan yang seharusnya saya lakukan malah berakhir sebagai sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi yang seolah-olah benar terjadi sebelum ini.

Heksos di kamar kos saya berdengung dan cahaya menyelip di celah kerai. Bangun bagi saya saat itu hanyalah membuka mata tanpa melakukan hal lain lagi. Saya memandang langit-langit yang lampunya bulat padam. Pelan-pelan saya coba duduk. Punggung saya menempel di dinding. Dada saya sesak. Saya capek. Rasanya seperti habis bepergian jauh. Entah sejak kapan ponsel saya bergetar. Ketika bunyi _prak_ keras tanda benda pipih itu jatuh ke lantai, saya baru sadar. Perlu usaha yang banyak untuk menggapai. Saya membaca sebuah pesan yang dikirim dari istri saya.

" _Jimin, kau ingat tetangga kita, Jungkook? Semalam dia meninggal. Padahal sakitnya cuma masuk angin. Aku menjenguknya kemarin sepulang kerja. Sempat dia pegang tanganku waktu itu."_

Ponsel masih di genggaman. Baris-baris pesan itu mengabur. Semua mengabur. Saya tak menangis, tapi semua mengabur. Tiba-tiba mendapat kabar duka, pagi saya jadi mengambang. Jungkook ada di mimpi saya, dan tahu-tahu ketika saya bangun dia telah tiada. Rasanya seperti lelucon. Tapi tak lucu. Tak buat saya sedih juga. Aneh. Waktu itu saya masih tak percaya kalau pesan yang dikirim oleh Yoongi adalah benar sebuah kabar duka. Saya merasa kalau Jungkook masih ada di Kampung halaman, berjalan di depan rumah saya dan berhenti hanya untuk menyapa istri saya yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

Mungkin memang berlebihan, tapi mimpi yang masih tergambar jelas itu coba saya rumuskan sendiri sebagai sebuah penglihatan tentang gerbang keberangkatan menuju tempat di mana saya mesti menunggu _hisab._ Koper, barang jinjingan, mungkin saja sebentuk amalan yang orang-orang di stasiun itu bawa dari dunia. Jika benar itu gerbang keberangkatan, mungkin tadinya, saya akan mati. Mati dalam tidur. Mati dalam kamar tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Mungkin, ya mungkin saja, bukan?

Selama saya hidup (sejak bisa mengingat hingga hari ini), saya selalu memikirkan tentang kematian. Kapan saya mati, bagaimana cara saya mati, apa yang saya bawa ketika mati, dan apa yang saya tinggalkan setelah mati. Jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan itu selalu berupa terkaan. Mengarang bebas saja. Jujur saya pernah mengkhayalkan kematian yang cukup tragis; tentang saya yang mati tertabrak mobil. Tapi saya juga ingin mati dalam keadaan _syahid_ (ah, tapi itu terlalu mewah), atau dalam keadaan tenang saja _lah._ Saya bahkan sempat mengidamkan cara mati yang menurut saya paling bagus, yaitu ketika tidur. Tapi, apa saya pantas untuk mendapatkan cara mati yang seenak itu? Sedang saya, ataupun Anda sesungguhnya tak bisa memilih. Ketentuan Tuhan sudah ada suratannya, hanya saja kita tak tahu. Mereka yang bisa melihat masa depan pun tak tahu bagaimana ujung kehidupannya. Seorang wanita tua yang sering muncul di tivi bilang tahun depan tak bisa dia lihat sama sekali. Orang ribut karena mengira bahwa itu pertanda banyak bencana akan datang di kemudian hari. Tapi rupanya, hitam _blank_ itu adalah tanda kematian bagi si peramal sendiri. Dia yang dipercaya orang dengan prediksinya bahkan tak bisa mendahului Yang Maha Kuasa untuk tahu.

Tentang kematian ini, banyak yang memilih untuk tak peduli; jalani hidup semau-mau—begitupun saya yang sampai hari ini masih suka seenak dengkul berbuat sesuatu. Suka-suka. Padahal, belum tentu esok hari kita masih bisa tertawa dengan rekan sejawat. Belum tentu esok hari Anda masih bisa mencium kening istri Anda sebelum berangkat kerja.

Saya tak balas pesan Yoongi, saya langsung telepon dia. Yoongi di sana bertanya mengapa saya yang dikenalnya paling malas bicara di telepon ini menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubunginya.

"Baik-baik di sana."

" _Kau yang mesti baik-baik di sana. Makanlah dengan teratur. Jangan sampai sakit."_

"Aku belum sempat bertemu Jungkook…"

" _Dia sudah dimakamkan tadi."_

"Cepat sekali dia dipanggil, padahal dia masih sangat muda. Sudah lulus sekolah belum, sih?"

" _Semester akhir, mau ujian."_

"Sayang juga ya."

" _Mau bagaimana? Katanya orang baik cepat dipanggil karena Tuhan sayang mereka."_

"Apa Tuhan tak sayang padaku…?"

Jeda di telepon kami bukan karena sinyal yang putus. Saya memang tak bicara, begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Saat itu hari-hari berat di kantor lewat. Saya diam dan membiarkan mereka menjadi gambar-gambar yang jelas.

" _Jimin?"_

"Yoongi, aku mau jujur padamu. Sebenarnya aku sering menangis sepulang kerja."

" _Laki-laki macam apa yang menangis? Kau bilang padaku kalau pekerjaanmu bagus di sana, apa yang terjadi tak seperti itu?"_

"Tidak."

" _Bukankah kau lelaki yang tegar?"_

"Ya, aku berusaha. Aku menangis kemarin supaya lebih kuat hari ini."

" _Dan semakin kuat esok?"_

Saya tertawa.

 _Yaa Rabb_ , saya sangat mencintainya. Lindungilah dia dan orang-orang yang saya sayangi. Berikan saya waktu untuk membahagiakan mereka…]

"Allah memegang jiwa (orang) ketika matinya dan (memegang) jiwa (orang) yang belum mati di waktu tidurnya; maka Dia tahanlah jiwa (orang) yang telah Dia tetapkan kematiannya dan Dia melepaskan jiwa yang lain sampai waktu yang ditetapkan. Sesungguhnya pada yang demikian itu terdapat tanda-tanda kekuasaan Allah bagi kaum yang berfikir"—Az-Zumar:42

Berdasar pengalaman pribadi, dikembangkan menjadi fiksi.

Selesai di jam kerja yang melarnya minta ampun.

Ah, abaikan racauan ini.


End file.
